


National Coffee Day

by SingleDogRadio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Five Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingleDogRadio/pseuds/SingleDogRadio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Derek didn’t pay for his coffee and the one time he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Coffee Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's a ficlet to celebrate National Coffee Day I guess!!

{5}

Autumn was hot, humid, and feeling a lot like summer. Derek finished his run and needed something cool and refreshing. He needed to wake up so he went to get an iced coffee. The end of his path led straight to a Starbucks near his apartment.

Digging through his pocket to find the dollar bills he had shoved in there this morning, Derek was not looking up as his opened the door. Rushing out of the Starbucks, a man had a tray of at least 6 drinks precariously positioned in one hand and a cell phone in his other hand. Derek didn’t see this man until he felt those six drinks pouring down his front and a mournful groan.

“Oh wow, I’m so sorry. I didn’t miss an inch of you, you’re covered in coffee, I am so sorry. WOW this needs more than my Tide-To-Go stick. Did I say i’m sorry, yet? Okay to be honest, I’m sorry,” the man blurted this out as Derek stared slack jawed. Derek stepped forward only for his sneakers to squish uncomfortably with the settling liquids. The man continues muttering apologies and finally stands upright, “okay follow me, I’ll buy you a coffee, you want a coffee, right? that’s why you were coming in here, not to get a coffee shower, i’m assuming.”

“Yeah,” Derek utters dumbly.

“Okay great! I can handle that, and I can offer to pay for dry cleaning though I don’t know how that works. I usually throw all my clothes in the wash whether that follows the washing directions on the tag. I don’t bother reading the directions, it’s usually just t-shirts and jeans. I have that one blazer but it seemed fine in the wash. I can wash your clothes if you want but I don’t want to get you arrested for public indecency. Not that everyone wouldn’t enjoy seeing it but my Dad’s the sheriff so maybe it’s best for you to stay clothed for now. It would kinda suck to be butt naked in a jail cell for the night.” Without a breath he continued, “What kind of coffee did you want? Whatever you want, I’ll get it for you because you look like a sad drenched puppy, I'm being so serious. My best friend in the whole world, Scott, he works at a Vet so I’ve seen some sad looking dogs,” mid thought he stops speaking looking scared. Derek isn’t sure what to say, if he should say anything, waiting to see what the man appears to be thinking about.

The man picks his phone up, frantically begins tapping on the screen with long spindly thumbs. Derek, thankful for the pause in words, gets to look at the talkative man, more than his mouth. As soon as the moment of peace begins, it ends. The man dragging Derek to the counter begging him, “just tell her what you want and I’ll pay. Then I can get the same exact order that you’re currently wearing so I can get it to Scott before Allison tears me apart limb from limb. That woman is scary without coffee but only gets scarier caffeinated. She’s the kind of terrifying that can throw a knife and it lands so close to your ear that you know she nicked it on purpose just to remind you that she can. Okay so based on your eyebrow raise, I’ll assume you haven’t seen Divergent, which you should consider watching. Maybe I’ll even watch it with you, if I happen to see you again and pour soda all over you or something. But seriously, what’s your poison, tell the nice lady.” Stiles points to the barista who has been unsure if they were planning on ordering or if they just wanted to stand in front of the register for a while.

Derek finally finds his voice and smiles a little at the barista before asking for a grande caramel iced coffee. He then steps back to allow the other man some space to place his order once again. The man pays and hands Derek his drink and a large straw with a small smile. The man apologizes one more time but it seems like a dismissal, the end of this strange one-sided conversation. Derek belatedly remembers to say thank you for the coffee while he’s heading back out the door. Behind him the man is piling drinks in an even more dangerous design than the one that spilled onto Derek in the first place.

 

{4}

It’s a late afternoon but Erica texted Derek earlier to prepare him mentally for going out tonight. It’s a Friday and all Derek wants is to go to bed. He even has a new blanket to break in but you don’t say no to Erica, so coffee. Erica is currently snapping him different dresses to plan her outfit. She already threatened to come and dress Derek so he knows he’ll be wearing something tight and uncomfortable. A new snap comes in right as Derek is about the get to the front of the line to order his drink. He opens it and then sends a response of his own face with the filter that makes him look green with illness. He types a caption of YOU CANNOT WEAR THAT, just in case she doesn’t get it. Right before he hits send, Derek notices the back of someone’s head in the background of his selfie. He recognizes the hand first. It’s the same guy he “met” in Starbucks a few weeks back. Derek’s sister Laura was sitting in his kitchen when he got home after that. She wouldn’t stop laughing at him for the next three days. Laughing about him being covered in coffee, and not being able to hide his smile when he described the man responsible.

Derek lets himself be disappointed for a second when he hears the barista speak up like she is repeating herself. He saves his selfie, sends it and then looks up at the barista holding up a venti caramel iced coffee in his direction. Derek doesn’t move until she explains with as few words as possible that someone before him in line bought that for him. The barista offered no further information so Derek took the coffee, thanked her. He left Starbucks feeling the same feeling of not knowing what he’s supposed to do but also smiling a little too wide. Hopefully, Laura won’t be there this time. Erica’s response breaks him out of his haze, she chose her outfit and she’ll be heading to his apartment before seven with burritos.

 

{3}

It’s Sunday morning. Well, it’s 11:30 but for Cora, that is morning, though Derek tends to disagree. It’s family brunch time and Cora has been talking about her college classes for a while so Derek stopped listening. He heard a laugh across the diner and saw the same hair that he has saved in the back of a selfie. He doesn't even realize who it is before Derek notices the silence at the table. Cora and Laura are staring at him and Laura is smirking, this can’t be good.

“See something you like, Der?” Laura tilts her head towards the table where that guy is sitting. He's there with what appears to be a couple with the way they are sitting so close and seem to drift away staring into each other’s eyes. Derek sees his guy (well, not his) tapping his fingers against the table waiting for the couple to remember he’s sitting with them. Then he pulls out his phone, playing on it for a few seconds before putting it back down. Derek turns back to Laura. There’s no point in pretending Derek didn’t just zone out staring at the man’s hands so he just looks down at his own hands. Cora is unsure what silent conversation they are having and demands some explanation, Laura is happy to provide.

Derek hides his head in his arm while Laura recaps his trips to Starbucks. Cora is now laughing obnoxiously, even distracting the couple sitting with the guy. Derek needs to find out his name or make up a nickname (not that he’ll need any more reason to think about him). Cora only gets less loud because their food comes. Derek completely misses the pair of eyes on him and the accompanying smile. He shoves home fries into his mouth and chugs his orange juice, hoping a subject change will happen. He isn’t sure how they have much to say seeing as Derek has only seen this person twice, not including the accidental photobomb. His plate is cleared and the table where the the couple and the mystery man were sitting is now empty save for a spilled salt shaker. Derek tries not to be disappointed at once again missing his chance to speak or even smile at the guy. The waitress interrupts his mental self-flagellation with a cup of coffee and some type of caramel flavored coffee creamer. Saying nothing the waitress places it all in front of Derek quickly, leaving only her back for Derek to express his gratitude.

Derek didn’t order any coffee and he definitely had no idea that this place had flavored cream. The coffee is not on their bill, and this only makes Laura laugh louder while Derek tries to shepherd them to the car with his dignity left so far in the past.

 

{2}

Derek goes into the police station for two reasons. The first is Laura. They still share the camaro and yet she’s the only one who gets tickets. Not that she ever pays them or does anything but leave them in the glove box for Derek to find and deal with them. The second reason is Jordan. Jordan was one of Derek’s friends in high school and they still try to hang out when they both find some free time. Jordan became a deputy and ignores most of Derek’s whiny texts about Laura. This text didn’t go ignored. Jordan sent a quick reply telling him to bring in the tickets and Jordan will help him. He was on desk duty for the morning anyways.

Derek waits by the desk after texting Jordan that he’s here. Jordan surprises him by hugging him from behind. He was waiting for Derek outside but Derek was too busy texting him to see him standing there. After the friendly hello, Jordan gets down to business and tells Derek what to say to Laura. Derek teases him, “if you want to talk to my sister, it won’t be through me.”

“fine. you’re no fun, Derek.” Jordan may be a good deputy but he is no good at hiding his attraction to Derek’s sister. And unlike his sister, Derek wouldn’t dare meddle in their relationship, or potential relationship. A man walks out interrupting whatever Jordan was saying and places a styrofoam cup of steaming hot coffee on the desk.

The man smiles, “sorry the station doesn't seem to have any caramel for your coffee. also the coffee tastes like burnt rubber and garden dirt.” He turns towards Jordan, “don’t be rude, you have some introductions to make.”

“it seems like you’ve met Derek already if you know how about his secret love for caramel in his coffee. He usually only indulges in caramel during the holidays,” smiling at Derek, “what’s the special occasion Der?”

The man, cutting off any chance for Derek to respond sticks his hand out toward him, “Derek.” He smiles like there’s nothing he wanted to say more. “My name is Stiles and it’s so good to meet you. So good, great even.” Jordan is looking between them a little bewildered. Stiles hasn’t let go of Derek’s hand and Derek is still silent. Stiles’ smile is so bright and his thumb keeps lightly tapping Derek’s hand like morse code. It’s like Stiles is speaking even when he’s silent. Derek can’t stop looking at Stiles’ eyes and how they look like caramel, he wonders if Stiles would taste as sweet.

The blush takes over the tips of Derek’s ears as soon as he realizes he still hasn’t said a word. Removing his hand form Stiles’ grasp Derek finally takes a breath and smiles showing his teeth, “can I buy you a coffee?” Stiles burst out into laughter. He uses his entire body to laugh as if it’s bigger than his body and Derek wants to wrap himself in that happiness. Stiles agrees, explaining how any coffee would be better than what the station offers. Stiles keeps talking about why he was in the station to visit his dad. It's because he forgot his lunch, even though Stiles knows his dad just didn’t want to eat the heart healthy food Stiles forces on him. Stiles doesn’t seem bothered by Derek’s lack of words and Stiles more than makes up for it with his own. Another story about Stiles best friend, Scott and his girlfriend Allison. They must have been the couple eating with Stiles at brunch because he describes their love in a way that sounds annoyed and a little jealous.  
Jordan finishes the paperwork and Derek writes down Laura’s number on a post-it note next to the computer. Jordan smiles fondly. He reminds Derek that Stiles is the Sheriff’s son with a false stern expression before waving them out of the station’s lobby.

 

{1}

Derek and Stiles go to the same diner where they had brunch sunday. It’s pretty empty now and the waitress comes over right as they sit down. Derek is prepared to order two coffees to start while they look at the menu, when the waitress tells them it’s National Coffee Day so all the coffee is free.

Stiles tries to restrain the laugh at Derek’s disappointed face, but not hard enough as a giggle slips out, “you look worse than a sad puppy this time. You know you don’t need to buy me coffee, right?” Derek doesn’t feel any better but it’s hard to stay sad when he sees Stiles smile.

Stiles distracts Derek further with questions to get Derek to take part in the conversation. They order some food and it gets easier for Derek to breath. Once he is breathing again, he smiles more and speaks more. Derek tells Stiles about why his sister were laughing and how they teased him about liking Stiles. Derek doesn't usually like people and Stiles is happy to hear how much he is sharing. Stiles is especially happy to hear that there are no grudges about the little coffee spilling incident. Then Stiles berates Derek for not paying attention the next time they were together at Starbucks because “that’s how accidents happen, DEREK!”

Derek wouldn’t mind hearing Stiles say his name again. And again. They pay and leave the diner, having swapped numbers and they both seem unwilling to part. It just so happens that their plans coincide. They both have grocery shopping to do, so they go together just to prolong this morning, turning it into an afternoon. They ended up going back to Derek’s apartment to marathon Iron Man because it is a crime that Derek hasn’t seen Robert Downey Jr. in all his iron glory. By the third movie, Derek and Stiles are sitting pressed up next to each other on the couch. Stiles is slipping down, Derek can feel Stiles yawn against his chest and Derek holds on tight while they slip into sleep.

 

{+1}

Derek bought coffee at the grocery store. He put on a pot of coffee after he woke up. Well, first he stared at Stiles in his arms for a few minutes, then tried to not seem creepy and got off the couch to let Stiles sleep a little longer. The coffee brewed and Stiles stirred from his sleep, stretching out like a cat, almost falling off the couch. Derek gets out two mugs and the caramel creamer Stiles convinced him to buy for himself. Stiles already told him how he likes his coffee blacker than a black hole because he’s sweet enough. Those were Stiles words but Derek didn’t disagree when Stiles announced that to the grocery store.

Stiles slips into the kitchen beside Derek, nudging his shoulder, still too sleepy to be as talkative as he usually is. The mug lifted to his mouth, hiding Stiles’ smile. Stiles’ eyes closing as he takes a sip with a soft moan. He looks back up at Derek and with a voice just above a whisper asks, “happy? you finally bought me coffee?” Derek is happy. He reaches out and takes the mug from Stiles’ hands, memorizing the feel of them and tugging Stiles closer to him. Stiles' eyes blink a few times before he closes the remaining distance and kisses Derek’s smile and it tastes like coffee and it's so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> sealed with a kiss :*
> 
>  
> 
> is that considered pre-slash? i never know the law of the land.


End file.
